Feed Me
by Gothalla123
Summary: Jasmine was an ordinary nineteen year old, well except for being a Homicidal Maniac Vampire... but what happens when Johnny's driven into the mix? Will they work together and be homicidal together or will they destroy eachother? JohnnyxOC Story is way better then the intro, I promise! :D Review but don't flame please!
1. Burn Baby

"Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing," A loud slicing sound filled the air before a maniacal cackle "Then Momma's going to murder the new prom queen!" The voice laughed, stabbing the blade into the girl on the floor in front of her who was dressed in a shiny pink and purple dress, a jeweled crown sitting on perfect hair. "That's right, your all better now Hehe! Now little girl you should have known better then to have your boyfriend beat the shit out of me, Creepy scary child I am, Now that you're all dead I can at least use you…" The older girl picked up the body, carrying it out of the empty room and placing it on the kitchen table. "Fly little moth… Hehe!" The girl bit into the dead baring prom queen, drinking what blood was left in her body before throwing it down a shoot "Let the Wolves deal with you… oh look a crown!" The girl placed it on her head and continued on with her night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Teenagers suck the life out of life!" I mumbled walking down the street towards the Skool "I mean I'm nineteen but fuck those assholes… I can gamble and shit now… so why the hell am I still in Skool?" I looked around at the people at the crowded bus stop "So that I can murder them all… Filthy living creatures…" I mumbled sitting down on the nearest bench when I officially made it to the prison- I mean Skool!

"Jasmine!" I turned looking at my only friend in this hell hole "Hey! Did you hear, the prom queen went missing!?" We looked at each other before laughing "Bitch please, I knew about it before it happened…" We walked into The Art room, one of the three classes we had to take to finish our final few weeks of Skool. "Hey Jacob!" The teacher nodded, giving a half smile before looking down at his comic book.

"Jade, lets sit here, I'm sure Jake won't mind listening to my murder tale" Jacob put his comic book down and grinned "You mean that was you that killed that stuck up bitch?" I nodded, grinning homicidally before Jade and I pulled up our chairs to Jacob "Ah Jake you are my favorite cousin ever!" I sighed happily before dragging the two closer.

After telling my tale, Jacob and Jade laughed "You REALLY need to stop playing Bioshock!" I snorted at them "Like that will ever happen, I got the crown too!" "Oh, Jake," Jade started "We only have your class today, something about every three days we will have you." Jacob nodded and spoke "So it will be Art, Writing and Technology?" We nodded, hearing the bell ring we scooted back to our seats.

"Scuttlebutt!" I yelled randomly as we walked into the cafeteria "What is wrong with you?" Jade asked as we sat down at the furthest away from people table we could "Let's make the list shorter love, what's right with me?" I grinned before seeing the look of pure hatred cross her face "Preps, 6 o'clock." I nodded, eating a chip before I heard the distinct click of high heels "Oh, look who it is, the vampire wannabe's!" The leader said loudly, making the whole cafeteria quiet down, all eyes on what I was going to do next. I turned my head around in a flash, looking over the slutty pink covered girl I took a drink off of my thermos, coating my teeth in what I knew was blood before looking back at her "Don't you have some where to be, like bleaching your assholes for each other or something?" The leader look flustered, even more so when I grinned, showing my red teeth to her.

Oh how I loved to fuck with minds…

"Jesus Jaz, you went and brought that shit to Skool! What if it-" I covered the girls mouth "Jade, its fine… at least I didn't bring vodka… Miss Innocent." She shivered "I keep forgetting you have heightened senses, come on, let's go to the 24/7 and get some BrainFreezies!" I grinned Highfiving her at the idea "Let's go!"

Skipping happily, albeit creepily, to the 24/7 I saw a tall black haired guy pointing a knife at the cashier "I-I think we should leave, Jaz" I held onto her arm "Damn it I came for a BrainFreezy fuck if I'm not going to get it!" I yelled, startling the cashier, who I stalked up to, dragging a shaking Jade with me "Turn on the fucking Freezy machine or I will skull fuck you with this screwdriver!" I held up a very rust screwdriver that I pulled from my pocket. "Li-like I told him, I'm sorry but the machines get shut off at night!" "But it's only 11:49!" Jade piped in, still shaking behind me, I turned around and petted her head "its okay little thrail, your okay…" I spun back around, pulling on a pair of black gloves. "Momma want some freezy, if you don't provide I will," Jade handed me a small bottle full of gasoline and a lighter "Well let's just say that it wont be pleasant and I will have no use for a dried out corpse… of course I don't think I would use you anyways… blegh!"

I turned to the man beside me, who seemed quite content at the moment "Oh! Hello, I should introduce myself and my thrail-" "Bitch stop calling me that!" I blew a raspberry at her before continuing "My name is Jasmine, but you may call me Jaz, this here is Jade…" The man bowed, which was kind of cute, then he spoke "It's nice to meet you, I am Johnny C. But you may call me Nny…" I curtsied "it is a pleasure to meet you also Nny…" Then we turned to the cashier who had begun shrink away "Hey! I don't fucking think so!" I stabbed them man's hand to the counter with my screwdriver "Nny, in the honor of meeting you I will let you finish him, whilst I find the on button to the BrainFreezy machine, Come Jade!" She followed me, all the way to the back room.

"Jaz, what's up with you, you haven't been this formal since we met Senior Diablo!?" I sighed "I… don't know he's just well you know…" I felt my cheeks heat up "Ohhhh! Does Jasmine have a crush?" I sighed, there was no use hiding the fact that I liked him already. "Da, but be quite about it, oh here's the switch!" Highfiving we walked back out to where Johnny was standing and grinned "We did it!" The two of us said in sync "Okay, Jade that's starting to get creepy… you need to stop hanging out at my house…" "But your spare room is full of all those torture devices that are fun to play with!" I sighed, patting her head before hearing the Freezy machine turn on.

"So, Nny… what's your favorite flavor?" "Cherry Doom… you?" "Same thing, except I like to put a single piece of hard candy in the bottom so I can achieve something random…" I snickered, before hearing my cell phone go off "Mr. Bubbles Mr. Bubbles are you there, are you there?" Played, Jacob's ringtone "Hey Cousin, what's going on?" "Jasmine! Thank god you weren't home!" I crinkled up my nose "Why?" "Turn on channel 5!" I hopped over the counter, minding the pool of blood and smashed in brains, before reaching the TV on the wall, using the counter to change the channel. I hopped down and sat on the counter, pulling out my screwdriver from the dead man's hand. "Okay, now what?" "Watch." I sighed and watched, on the news was my house, or where my house should have been, it was destroyed and in flames. "F… fuck…" I dropped my phone onto the floor, breathing shakily. "FUCK!" I threw the nearest heavy object I had at the TV, which happened to be the cash register, and then crumpled onto my knee's "Why!?" I shook, feeling weak before grabbing my phone and standing up. "It's nice to have met you Nny, but I must be going… Jade, I need you to come with me…" She stopped me, pulling my arm until I stood still "Jacob is still on the phone…" I nodded and held up the phone "Jaz, they didn't find anything, I moved it to my house… it's all in the basement… You can come live with me if you like?" "No, I can't you heard what your parents said about me, I don't want you in trouble…" Jade shook my shoulder "You can live with me…" I shook my head "No, I can't do that to you, you know how I get…" She nodded and sighed.

"I'll live in my car… or the streets I'll be fine, plenty of Hobo's to-" "You can stay with me?" I snapped my head over to Johnny, who was rubbing his neck awkwardly I sighed, looking into his eyes, he wasn't joking. "Do you have a spare room? I don't want to put you out…" He nodded "I do and don't worry about what ever you need; I'm doing this for absolutely no reason…" I snorted "The first honest person in the world!" I smiled "Thank you Nny. I will help out the best I can… why is there a squirrel in here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are so freaking lucky that you kept all of your things in a fireproof room!" I nodded, placing more items in the back of Jacob's truck "I'm also lucky that Nny is letting me stay at his place!" he nodded, I had told Jake about Johnny and he said that he sounds fine since I had a good judge of character. "I just hope everything will fit in a room…" I said covering the pile of weapons with a heavy tarp before tying them down. Once we had filled the truck and its Hall-U container we went to Johnny's house

"Number 777 right?" I nodded; looking at the piece of paper that Johnny had scrawled on, the edge was slightly damp with blood still so I ripped it off. We stopped at Johnny's house; I went up to the door and rang the doorbell, giggling when I heard a scream coming from below the house. "Nny, I can hear you in there, come onnnnn!" I whined before hearing the door click open. "Hey, who's that?" "My cousin Jacob… I just needed to borrow his truck…" He nodded and Jacob waved, to which Johnny waved awkwardly back.

"Just unhitch the trailer and put the stuff in the truck in the trailer… It's not that difficult human…" I said pouting as he struggled to pick up the pile of weapons. "Well I am so sorry that I don't have super strength like you…" I snickered and picked up the buddle with ease, placing it in the detached trailer before closing the trunk "I thought werewolves were uber strong…" I teased, before being thrown over his shoulder "I'm strong enough to pick your fat ass up, now march, I need to get back to work…" "Oh yeah I forgot Skool let me out for this week to 'recuperate' Heh suckers!" I laughed as Jacob set me down in front of Johnny "Please make sure she doesn't blow herself up… and keep her away for idiots… she tends to go… homicidal." I looked at Johnny before we both burst out laughing, leaning on each other for support "Hah! I don't think I would be moving in with him if he wasn't like me Jake! Fuck! Hah!" I snorted and patted his shoulder "Nny will keep me out of the garden… speaking of which BAD DOGGY!" I flicked his nose "I was just getting my-" "Yeah I know little werewolf! Behave… even if my garden is blown to Texas you stay out of it!" He sighed and rubbed his nose "Fine, see you later Jasmine…" "Yup."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I need to tell you a few important things Nny…" With Johnny's help I had managed to set up my entire room in just a few hours. I bounce slightly on the bed when he sat down. "Okay, tell me then." I nodded and took a deep breath "Well I am a vampire, Jacob is a werewolf heh, twilight, Jade is my Thrail, though she says she's not and I hate Twinkies… okay?" He nodded slowly before asking me a question "How old are you?" "Nineteen, not hundreds of years old, though I have memories of my past life that are and before you ask I'm not really in Skool, it's more of a early learners program thing, so that Jade can go to an advanced college, and I'm just taking the courses for fun!" He nodded; looking slightly confused but didn't ask anymore questions.

"What would you like for supper?" I asked casually "umm…" I sighed "Don't worry I don't cook with blood… how about… Sweet and Sour home made chicken, with apple fritters for desert!?" Johnny looked like he was about to drool and nodded quickly before helping me up off of the bed "I can tell already you are NOT gonna get on mah nerves… though my Thrail was supposed to come over today and she didn't…" I muttered as I lead Johnny to the kitchen by his sleeve.

"Why did you drag me here?" I snorted "I want you to help, I mean if were going to be living together we need to bond!" I slapped my forehead "I'm not all family like but I would rather not be avoided by someone… besides cooking with me is fun, more fun then spilling the prom queens organs was…" I snickered and pulled two aprons from the cabinet "Where did you get those?" I rubbed the back of my head "Remember when I told you I'd be right back? Well I went to stuff the cabinets full of stuff, food and what not… heh so don't worry." I handed him the apron and put mine on.

"See I told you cooking with me is fun!" I grinned at Johnny who was currently eating cookies that I had baked in the oven while we waited for the apple filling for the fritters to finish. "You were correct, so this Jade that we were talking about, is she homicidal too?" I shook my head "She just has a strong hatred for mankind, the selfish bastards… she has been my friend since I was a baby and she has stabbed people before but gets to nervous to kill them off, that's why I call her my Thrail because she brings bodies to me to feed off of… I enjoy her company and she enjoys mine… plus she has a crush on my cousin…" I rolled my eyes before hearing the timer go off "Yay! Fillings done! Now let's put it in the Fritters!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny and I sat down at the table, eating the food we had slaved over to kitchen to make "So how is it?" Johnny swallowed a mouthful before speaking "it's really good!" I felt my heart beat harder and smiled "Thank you!" then I began eating what was on my plate. Before getting up and grabbing the fritters "Desert time!" I handed Nny a fritter and a Cherry Fiz-Wiz before sitting down once more, I glanced up at Johnny through my bangs to see a look of complete bliss and ease. Yup we were going to get along just fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jaz, Nny! Open up!" I groaned, Johnny and I had been relaxing on the couch and watching Attack of The Killer Tomato's, I stood up, rubbing one of my eyes before heading to the door, opening it a crack to see Jade "Open the damned door…" I slammed it open dramatically before waving her in "Do come in my dear…" I said in a Dracula like manner. "You're a vampire I get it…" Jade responded with a snort, to which I blew a raspberry at.

"Cool! So this is your room!?" I nodded watching Jade sit down heavily on the bed "Why are you so rich!?" I face palmed "Are you stupid, hello vampire, vampire society… you are a terrible thrail… here's a Fritter." I poked my head out the door in time to see Johnny walk down to the basement. A hand pulled me back and onto the bed "Come on! Spill, spill, SPILL BITCH!" I elbowed Jade in the ribs and sighed "He really likes my cooking and he said it was fine if I use one of the room's in the basement for my needs and he's fine with me being a vampire and having Jacob as a cousin and werewolf…" "Ya know that is just too funny with the whole Jacob from Twilight thing… plus he kind of looks like Jacob from Twilight too! Anyways, you had him help you right?" I nodded "And he didn't put up a fight when you asked him?" Another nod, she grinned crazily "WOOH HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

I flinched her scream shaking the walls "Jesus why don't you yell it to Johnny I'm sure he didn't hear it!" I whisper yelled, covering her loud mouth with my hand. "Mmh mhy moo giff phun unn ah fih!" I uncovered her mouth and sighed "What?" "I said you need to go get someone and feed, your eyes are starting to darken." I nodded and stood up, before pointing to the bed "You, stay, leave Nny alone, don't go into the basement and behave. You know where my MP3 and what not are… I'll come get you when I find a host…" She saluted and grabbed my MP3, I stalked off to the door and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stacy Hemingway… how I've longed to drain you dr- Nny!" I stomped my foot as I heard Johnny laughing at the door, turning I pouted; Jade was sitting on a box labeled 'Barbed Wire' and was kicking her feet innocently. "What? I didn't leave the door open Miss Spooky!" Stacy was quiet, probably due to the barbed wire I had wound around her mouth and tongue.

"Just come in, you probably planned on watching any how…" I crossed my arms as Johnny walked in triumphantly and sat down on the table of the work space I had made. "Now shush!" I turned back to Stacy whose eyes were wide, tears falling down her cheeks. I wiped them away "Now now Stacy, don't want to go messing up that make up… after all putting it on a corpse is so difficult…" She screamed, blood flowing from her mouth before I latched onto her neck, draining the Life sustaining red plasma that I so desperately needed, when there was little left I stopped. Turning to the small group I had in the room after I had gotten down from my high I licked my lips, rubbing some of the left over blood from her neck onto my finger and licking it off.

"All done… I shouldn't need to feed for another four days with health blood like hers… Jade, can I have a towel I need to get this rain off of my hair…" "Here" She threw me the towel on her lap and I wiped my hair down as I looked over at Johnny "You okay? This is the first time that someone other then Jade has seen me feed…" He nodded "You looked so different when you fed, like something amazing took over your form… I think my Artist's block just left, excuse me…" I nodded and watched him leave before blushing "I need a shower…" I walked off leaving Jade, before she came running up the stairs and into my room, obviously freaked out that I she had been alone with a dead body for a few short seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay since I really do not want to disturb Nny you can spend the night… but behave!" Jade nodded furiously and laughed "This is so cool! Oh and will you help with my Technology homework?" I groaned "Fine physco fink… gimme!" I grabbed Jade's bag and poured the contents onto the bed. "VODKA!" I screamed before having Jade's hand slap over my mouth "Shut Yo Mouth Bee-otch!" "Fimm! Ood!" Grinning she pulled her hand away and bounced, quickly uncapping the bottle and taking a drink, to which I stole it from her and took a few gulps. "How about when we're done, you and I go bake a cake!?" I asked to which Jade nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

"Okay so add the meters together and divide to get your answer…" "Ohh! I kept multiplying; no wonder I didn't get the answer you had!" I nodded before looking over at the clock "Midnight, call your Mom and then put on your cake baking clothes, I moved them to the purple dresser." She shook her head and I walked to the kitchen, grabbing all the ingredients for a cake before feeling a hand slap my back "All done, now let's make the damned cake!" I grinned and turned to her, pulling a microphone from my pocket "In this corner," I signaled to the table full of ingredients "The ingredients for a cake… And In this corner," I signaled to where we were standing "Two mentally challenged- Ow, okay! - Two insane Nineteen year olds…. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

Snickering, I put the microphone away and we jumped at the table, making a cake in less then ten minutes, though we were on the ground right now wrestling "What the hell are you to doing?" Snapping our heads up we hissed at Johnny before laughing, completely covered in flour we stood up "Nny want hug?" "Nny definitely want hug…" Snickering we brought our hands out; grins across our faces, he began backing up "I do not want a hug… what the fuck is wrong with you two?!" He ran away, making us laugh harder when he came back with a fly swatter "Aww, you no fun!" Jade said as she leaned against me for support "We usually get like this when we make a cake…" Ding!

"CAKE!" I pointed to the oven, which had Jade run over to and pull out the said foodstuff. "Thank you my Dear…" She made a fake cross with her fingers and I laughed "Fuck that bitch, that shit don't work no more, Go ask Dracula… wait don't ask him… I don't need you turned…" I poked Jade who snorted "Like I'd go see that egotistical bastard, remember when you brought him your taxes…" I face palmed "Yeah… or that time I had dinner at his place, sorry no Virgin for dinner… yuck tastes like water!" I looked over at Johnny who was sitting on a box of nails watching us bicker.

"And you!" He gave me a blank look; I ran over and kneeled before him "Thank you for putting up with our crap!" Nny snorted and patted my head "Yeah whatever…" I grinned and stood, giving him a deep bow before doing a back flip to Jade "Jade, you need to sleep I think I'm going to bring out my Laptop and show Nny what I've been working on…" "Oh my Jelly Toast! You mean," she slapped her cheek "Your NOVEL!?" I nodded, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly before she saluted and ran off to go get the computer "Here, going to bed… to leave you two alone" She finished in a whisper while wiggling her eyebrows. I stabbed my finger off in the direction of my room and she brought her hands together, bending at the waist "Aww, very good Nii-san, I go~" She ran away giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what do you think?" He looked up at me wide eyed "You seem to portray the character as a correct living being and how she reacts to the world around her with out making her seem like she does not think out her actions… very great work." I smiled, my cheeks heating up before I closed the laptop "I was hoping to get it published this year but I don't know, I still can't think of an ending" "What if you don't put an ending, make it something that you need to think through?" I clapped, hugging Johnny before realizing it and letting go "Thank you! I would have never thought of that!" After an awkward silence I rubbed my neck "wanna watch Crazy Monkeys Can Kill online?" He shrugged "As long as it's the unrated one…" "Of course!"

I could faintly hear Jade giggling as I turned the movie on but tried to ignore it, seeing as how I wasn't sure if she was doing it to us or the TV that was blaring in my room.


	2. Tennagers Suck

Disclaimer: I do not profit or own JTHM, only Jade, Jacob and Jasmine... and I do not profit from this story... :I so shush and read the story!

"Pickled Ice Butts!" Johnny looked over at me with confusion, having just walked into a wall I pouted "Hey! You saw that wall! It was charging me!" He snorted and continued walking, making sure I was following close behind "So Nny, why are you walking me to Skool again?" "Because you asked me to…" I face palmed and ran up to his side, pulling my long blonde hair into a ponytail "I forgot, man I wish my car didn't break down… I could have driven us there!" He stayed quiet, after a few seconds of the silenced I looked up to see that we were already there. "Damn… Why don't you come in with me? Today I have… lets see, ART! Yeah, you'll have fun!" He shook his head no, to which I gave him a pouty face "Please Johnny! It'll be fun! Jake and Jade and I will be there, we can be the four J's! Wow I just realized that all of our names started with J… hmm, anyways," I tugged on Johnny's wrist lightly "Please? You told me earlier that you weren't going to do anything today! Besides we get out at 3, then we can go slaughter those idiots at Café Le Prick… why do they keep building that place over and over…?" Flashing him a grin I saw his face cave "Fine, but don't think I'm going to fucking enjoy it…" Thrusting my hand in the air I grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him along.

"Hey who's this, your boyfriend?" I heard one of the preps say, the apparent new leader of the pink cult. "And who's this gorilla face?" I countered before continuing to pull a now steaming Johnny along, stopping in front of my locker I whispered "She goes to Café Le Prick after Skool, we can kill her there…" I winked before unlocking my locker. A pile of letters pouring out I groaned, stuffing them into a tote bag I grabbed my sketch pads and slammed the door shut.

"What are those things?" Johnny asked curiously as we sat down in the Art room, Jade standing next to Jacob after she waved to us. "Their love letters, from some of the gothic kids in the Skool, it's really gross actually, they mostly contain badly written poems and gross words… another reason why I hate Teenagers…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the last class before lunch is… the Kindergarten!" I bounced, having a fond love of small children. They all came piling into the room while Johnny sat behind Jacob's desk showing him some of his Happy Noodle boy comics that I asked Johnny to bring. "Squee!" I looked over at the small boy beside me, picking him up enough to squeeze him and pat his head "Hey Todd, what's wrong?" He pointed a shaking finger over to Johnny and said "That- That's the scary neighbor man…" I raised an eyebrow before sitting him in his seat "Nny isn't that scary… besides I live with him now! I promise that he's just silly in his own way!" I giggled when Todd brightened up "You live next door now?" I nodded "Yes sir I do!" He grinned, shaking slightly when Johnny appeared beside me "Squee!" "Oh hello Squee, I haven't seen you in a while!" He grinned, the anti-Christ child sitting next to Todd snorted "Pepito…" I warned before pouting at Johnny "I need your help," He shrugged and followed me out the door.

Walking down to the Cafeteria we were silent "So what did you need my help with?" "I need to bring two fuck heavy ass trays full of milk up those stairs… Plus I figured you might want to get away from all the people we've had to deal with today…" He nodded and I shrugged "Skool sucks, I want to go home and sit on your couch and do stuff…" He looked over at me creepily "What… kind of stuff?" I snorted "Eat and watch movies, get high off of sugar… normal nineteen year old shit…" I eyed him wearily "Wait, what did you think I meant?"

"Oh look we're here!" "Yeah… I guess so… anyways here" I handed Nny one tray and I took the other, trying to watch where we stepped we managed to make it to the Art room. "Milk's here!" I yelled; getting all the children's attention while I handed out the milk, making sure that Todd and Pepito both had chocolate before handing out the rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lunch, thank Go…. No wait thank Satan, he actually does shit!" My phone went off playing "Rise Rapture Rise, We turn our hopes up to the skies" "Hey Jade, where are you?" "I had to leave early, remember doctor's appointment?" "Oh shit!" I face palmed "Sorry, you have a ride right?" "Yeah I'm fine, Mom came and picked me up… Prep senses tingling, most likely six o'clock…" "Yup, see you Sunday, bye." I hung up and heard the distinct clicking of high hells, Jade's Preppy Bitch senses were never wrong.

"Nny, I'll handle the bitches…" When I finished I didn't expect my hair to suddenly be pulled harshly and to fall onto my arse on the floor "What the bloody fuck!" I yelled, steaming as I leapt up, turning to the girls, Cheerleader squad.

"What the fuck do you think you can just date my boyfriend behind my back" I looked at her blankly "What? Who fuck…? I have no fucking clue what the fuck you assholes are talking about…" "Him you whore!" She pointed to Johnny, to whom I just looked back at, he looked really pissed off. I huffed and turned back around "He's not YOUR boyfriend Bitch. He has a name and its Johnny… now I suggest you pull that stick outta your ass before I lodge it in farther and make it come out of your throat! So you better… Fucking… Back… Off." 'Okay where the fuck did that come from? Why was I getting so offensive about this?' I thought, trying to find my calm and collected state of mind, which was thrown out the window the minute I felt a fist connect with my face.

My neck made a crack noise as my head turned left. I snickered "You think a scrawny little bitch like you can take on me? Heh, you really don't know who you're dealing with slut." I grabbed my neck and popped it back into place, facing her dead on. "Let's rumble…" I yanked her arm forward, snapping the tendons in her shoulder before punching her hard enough to pull her arm out of socket. Letting go I round house kicked her making her head fly back and her body land on the floor. "That's what you fucking get when you mess with me." I sat back down at my table, casually wiping the bit of blood from my cheek and licking it off of my hand. I dared a glance up to Johnny to see a dumbstruck look across his features "What, I told her to back off, she didn't listen, now I made you lunch so eat it!" I wagged the paper bag in front of his face before he deftly took it, eating with me in complete silence, well except for the yells of pain coming from the girl being carted off to the hospital.


	3. Clubbin'

"You did what!?" I pulled the phone away from my ear "I broke her arm, so? Everyone vouched that it was in self defence..." "Yeah but you did it when I wasn't there!" i snorted, rolling my eyes and layed back on my bed. "Whatever, are you coming over tomorrow?" "Bitch I'm coming over right now!" I heard a loud bzzt followed by a scream of pain and sighed, hanging up the phone and heading to the door, just to see Johnny pulling it open and signaling for Jade to come in, she hadn't seen me, and neither did Johnny. I smirked and crept up the wall and stood on the ceiling, covering a snicker with my hand as I crept along it, till I was right above the too. "Blah! I want to suck you blood!" Johnny hid behind Jade, who then tried to get behind Nny. I burst out laughing, walking down so that I was beside Johnny on the wall. I waved "Hey Nny!" "What the fuck!" I raised an eyebrow "nice to see you too" i grinned and walked down the rest of the way. "How did you do that?" Jade snorted "She watched Hotel Transylvania and wondered if she could do it, Jaz tried and it worked..." I grinned wider and nodded "Good Thrail, now go fetch Nny a soda and we will comence the sleep over, and Nny is staying here Or I'm tying him to my bed..." Jade snickered "Ohh! Kinky!" "That's not what I meant!" I felt my face heat up and face palmed before falling down on the couch.

"Dude give it back!" Nny shook his head and held the bag higher, making me burst out laughing "Help me Jaz!" I shook my head and leaned against the counter, taking another drink from the wine glass. "Your too young to be drinking too..." Johnny stated, looking over at me with a glare "Nny, I'm dead, what the hell does it mater?" He blinked for a minute then nodded "Good point, but Jade isn't..." I snorted and ushered him over, he obeyed, well until I jumped on him and grabbed the bag from him. "Thank you Nny, now I vant your blood!" I felt a wack upside the head then water being squirted in my face. "Bad demon spawn!" I felt my eye twitch and halled Johnny up, then stalked over to Jade.

After a glaring contest I patted her on the head "your my wittle thrail, yes you are yes!" "I'm not a dog..." "I know you aren't your a thrail and Nny's blood must taste yummy, yes it must!" Water connected with my face again and I sighed "Dude spray me again and you don't ever get to hang out with Jacob." She eeped and ran away, right into my room then procceded to lock the door. "You know I can turn to smoke right? I can go right under the door..." "SHut up!"

I snorted and turnned to Johnny, who was standing quitely in the corner, I pouted trying to think of something to do, not coming up with anything I pointed to him. "Nny ideas!" "For?" "I'm bored and sad and wanna hang out..." "Wanna go murder people at the new night club across town?" I grinned and screamed "Jade come on! It's clubbing time!" She squeeled and I lent over to whisper to Nny "She's gonna be in for a surprise..." He snickered and nodded back to me.

"Ah, human cattle" I said with a grin after walking in with Johnny and Jade, Nny procedded ot stare at me "What? I feed off of their blood, it's like how you eat Skettios and they have beef in them aka COW!" I stated before sticking out my tongue happily and standing on a table. I got a few catcalls but ignored them, instead I looked around, hands behind my back before smirking and finding my target. It was a healthy young man, been a while since I drained a guy.

Turning my vision to the DJ I watched Nny come up beside him and stab him to death. Seconds later the music was off and everyone was looking around in comfusion. I turnned to Jade, who had knocked out the bouncer and locked the doors. I spoke up "Hello kids and welcome to your doom... wait wrong speech..." I put my hand under my chin and thought for a moment before speaking again "Well you all are doomed; that part I got right but you all are deffinetly not kids and-" A bottle was thrown at me and I caught it in mid-air. Looking at my hand and then up to the humans I sighed angrily "You really are not getting this are you?" I crushed the glass bottle in my hand and continued "Your all going to die, by my friend Nny or by myself..." I opened my mouth and jumped off of the table and onto my target.

"Get this crazy bitch off of me!" He yelled, others tried but by the time they had their hands on me I was latched on to his neck and draining him, I didn't finish; Instead I let go, feeling my pupils dialate and turnned around, minutes later many humans were slaughtered and all that was left was Johnny, Jade and myself.

I leaned back on the bar, sipping a glass of fine red wine, I yanked off the bartenders finger and squeezed her blood into the drink, stiring it into the the wine then taking a drink "huh, your right you do make a good drink..." Jade burst out laughing and held her hand out for the glass "Are you sure? This will be your first blood wine..." She nodded and shook her hand out more. I sighed and gave in, handing her the glass and watching her take a small drink from it she snickered "Your right it is pretty good..." I took the glass back and nodded "Your still not becoming a vampire... though Jacob would turn you if you two ever" I set the glass down and brought my hands together, intertwining my fingers to show together.

Her face turnned beet red and she scrunched up her nose "I'm happy just being your thrail right now... where's Nny?" "BOO!" I jumped off of the counter, falling face first onto the floor my feet hanging onto the counter "Heh, got you..." I pouted and straightened before turnning to look at Johnny "I think my heart started again!" I said with a sigh; my hand placed firmly on my chest. "nah, false alarm." I let out a snicker and began raiding the bar, shoving as many un opened bottles as I could into a sack. "Uh, Jaz?" "hmm?" "Where did you ge that sack from?" I looked over at Jade and stated "I folded it up and put it in my backpack, where else would I get a sack? The sack store?!" Jade snorted and shook her head "Just hurry Jaz, I'm gonna steal the DJ's computer..." Johnny looked between us and then sighed "You two are trouble you know that?" I grinned and nodded "Hell yeah I do!" and with that I walked over to the door and turnned to Jade, letting out a loud whistle "Come on, we gotta get back to Nny's and watch that new horror film before morning!" Jade squeeled and ran over, shoving the Laptop into my backpack and opening the door.

"Ready Nny?" I asked, looking over at the quite male "yeah, lets get home..."


End file.
